In recent years, 3D images attract attention, and a method of encoding a parallax image used for generation of a multi-viewpoint 3D image has been suggested (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). It should be noted that the parallax image is an image including each pixel of a color image of a viewpoint corresponding to the parallax image and a parallax value representing the distance, in the horizontal direction, of the position on the screen of the pixel of the color image of the viewpoint serving as the base point which corresponds to the pixel.
An encoding method called HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) is now being standardized for the purpose of further improving the encoding efficiency as compared with AVC (Advanced Video Coding) method, and Non-Patent Document 2 was issued as a draft as of today, August, 2011.